Moving On
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Victoria is on the chase and Bella tries to find the best place to bide her time, hide from her enemy and her former family. She moves to sunny L.A. unknowing about the monsters that lurk the streets. Bella drew danger like a moth to a flame and Angel finds it hard to stay away from the brown-eyed female. She draws him in much more than predator to prey.
1. LA

Hello all, if you've read the AN I left then you know this story is being revised. If you didn't get a chance to catch it, this is what was said "An: This isn't a chapter which I am deeply sorry about. I will be revising this story. I feel I can do better with this story and I want to create it the way I've envisioned. Thank you for those who have read what I've had and if you are still interested please stay in tune. I will not delete this story so it will be up in my stories tab, the summary may change but check back here once again to see the new improved version by tomorrow. Thank you all" The summary nor title has changed. I'm trying to incorporate more moments between Angel Bella and the whole gang. I will not give up on this. I know Angel has long since gone off but that's what is for. Ok now, on to the story.

Chapter 1: L.A.

The woman knocked back the shot with no more than a gulp and a gasp. Good ol' Jack was strong. She was nothing to look at really. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a short sleeved black shirt clung to her body and some old pair of jeans thrown with her trusty pair of converses. She was pale as snow and stuck out like a sore thumb. Bella didn't like the attention, she didn't need the attention. She had enough on her plate as it was.

She was moving across the states at a quick pace hoping for an escape, but Bella knew. She knew the wretched Vampire would find her.

Ever since those Cullen's thrust her into this world, her life has been nothing but trouble. She left Forks 3 weeks ago once she was sure her father would be safe in the hands of the wolves. Jacob, the ever loving boy tried so hard to get her to stay..to be with him..but they both knew they belonged as friends and she belonged far away to save those she loved.

Hiding and running, Bella didn't know if she'd ever be safe. Being in California, Bella wasn't all too happy. But it was sunny enough for her. Bella didn't know if the Cullen's would still be here according to her letter from Alice 4 years ago. Bella doubted it and for that she was happy.

She never wanted to see their faces again. They caused death upon her doorstep. Bella did believe that all vampires weren't like The Cullen's. They tried too hard to be human and lost their feelings to a humanity they didn't have. Vampires are territorial creatures and Bella knew that if they really cared enough their instincts would scream family. Bella gained another among the pack and they viewed her as a pack sister full hearted. But Bella's decision outweighed theirs and they understood.

Going to L.A. seemed the best bet in all their minds and that's where Bella decided to make her mark. She didn't want anything large or outstanding. She never went to places much hoping nobody would see her face. But tonight was different. Two years ago today Renee and Phil Dawer were murdered, along with her step brother of 2 years. He was drained dry.

Bella would never forget the hatred that grew for The Cullen's. Her heart hardened and turned to stone for the family that left her alone and to face the devil on her own, causing her pack brothers and sister to phase. She will never forget the heartbreak or how Edward stepped on her heart.

Bella sighed paying for her tab and hopped off the bar stool. For a Sunday the club was half empty. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. The light warm air hit her gently as she opened the door making her way out to the dark street. Bella felt for her pepper spray and knife, her nerves calming slightly. Her footsteps echoed as she walked the few blocks home. Bella hesitated going past the alley that she always had to cross getting home. It was so dark and creepy. Bella sucked in a breath as she crossed, her heart hammering in her chest. The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the brick wall. Fear seized her heart as she thought the worst. The red hair, the red sparkling eyes..the snarl that would surely be on her face.

A tongue licked up Bella's neck that made her shudder. She wasn't sure if she was dealing with Victoria or a sick rapist. Her eyes which she didn't realize were shut snapped open to see glowing yellow eyes. A face morphed into something sinister, teeth glistening. His hands were freezing cold. She let out a scream and lifted her knee hitting him in the jewls. The man groaned and Bella ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She blindly ran for her apartment, screaming. Before she could reach her door the man seemed to drop out of thin air landing in front of her snarling.

Bella backed up, her eyes wide. "Please, I don't know what you want." The man said nothing as he stalked forward, teeth glistening. Bella backed up into a wall..that apparently spoke. "Still stalking young girls?" Bella looked up to see a man with dark drown hair, almost black with a pretty smirk on his face.

"Angel. Still trying to save the world?" Bella was gently pushed aside as the man known as Angel walked forward. She noticed how she was pushed more towards her door. Bella watches with fascinated horror as the two start fighting. Bella knew that what she was seeing was a vampire..one relatively different than the Cold Ones. A vampire fighting a human. At least that's what he appeared to be. He moved with grace and time. He flowed with the movements. He was dangerously beautiful. And terrifying. His face too changed into that same terrifying morph that had Bella gasping and scurrying backwards. But as much as she tried, she couldn't look away. Angel looked at her sharply and Bella wasn't sure if he was going to try to eat her too. "Go home!" He growled struggling with the other vampire before him. Bella still sat there frozen. "Now!" He snarled towards her making her jump and Bella scurried inside her apartment, locking the triple locks on her door. The fighting faded with a shriek.

Bella shakily looked out the peep hole to see Angel making his way towards her door. Her heart stuttered in her chest pumping with fear.

Did he get her inside to kill her alone? What did he want? His face was back to normal. "Are you okay?" He asked from the outside. Bella didn't say anything. "Hey..I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay." He sounded genuine enough and without undoing the locks Bella opens the door slightly gazing upon him. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." Angel nodded gazing in her eyes hoping she was telling the truth. He smelled no blood just her fear. "Be safe out here okay?" He asked hoping that the woman would heed his warning. Bella nodded and closes the door. Once he was gone, she slid down the door breathing hard. She hoped to never see him again. She didn't need more supernatural in her life. Fate had other plans for Bella Swan in the bustling city of L.A.


	2. Caught in the Senses

**Chapter 2: Caught by the senses**

 **Bella sat on her floor for an hour, coming to terms with the supernatural realm that just seemed to follow her. A chill ran down her spine as her flight or fight instincts kicked in. She would not run. For the past month, she's been safe. This is where she needed to be. Bella got up off the floor rubbing her sore bottom and kicking her shoes off. Taking off her clothes one by one she hopped in the shower hoping to wash off the fear of the night. After eating a bowl of cereal Bella called it a night trying to not let this night plague her dreams.**

 **Her morning routine was spent brushing her teeth, combing through her tangled mess of hair and cautious job hunting which consisted of no luck. Every place was either closing down or had no place for newbies. Bella's worries came back ten fold as she was aware of her apartment complex evicting people just that morning. It was brushing just on the sun set and Bella was out longer than need be. She rushed past that dastardly alley and speed walked to the complex making a sharp left towards her area of the hall.**

 **She skidded to a stop seeing her land lord with all her things by the door, which was just a suitcase and 3 pairs of shoes. Bella rushed forward. "Hey. What-what are you doing?" The short bald man looked at her with his wide eagle eyeballs. His glasses were pushed on top his sweaty head. "You Miss are being evicted. We simply have no room and tomorrow this whole place is being torn down." He bent down picking up her things. "Now, you need to run along-" Bella interrupted him with a glare. "No you listen here buddy, you can't just evict people without any notice. I've been here for a month and now you tell me this has been scheduled for demolition? Fuck you." Bella grabbed her things and his chubby hand grasped her wrist.**

 **She looked up and once again her night was replayed. "Not again." Wrenching herself from her grasp, Bella took off at a sprint, forgetting her bags. Making a left she ran down the street, and one by one each street lamp went out. Her breathing was raspy and her heart beat ferociously in her chest. "Oh not again." Her lungs burned and legs ached. Bella could hear them behind her. It was like a pack of them.. a nest. A man jumped down in front of her. He was dressed from head to toe in black and his hair was blonde and white in some places. His face too held that of the others. Bella screamed and turned around only to run into a broad chest. She recognized his voice from the night before.**

 **Angel. "Hey.. you're okay." He soothed. Bella looked back at the man who gave her a smile and a wink. She peered around Angel seeing no sign of the vampires that she was sure was chasing her. Did she imagine it? "What happened to the others?" Angel frowned letting go of her. "Others? There were more after you?" Bella nodded shuddering. "Yes. My land lord and I could hear them. They popped out the lights." Bella indicated to the lights that were out except for the one they stood under.**

 **The one behind her walked around her surveying the area. "Angel, she's right. There were at least 10 of them." He then turned to her. "I'm Spike. Sorry if I scared you. " Bella nodded shakily and she noticed he was quite handsome without his whole vamp face. "What's your name luv?" His British accent ran thick and Bella looked between the two monitoring their movements. Bella stuck her hand out and Spike reached for hers. "Bella. Bella Swan." She then shook Angel's. "Angel. Do you have any family here that you can stay with?" Bella shook her head. "No, my family is back in Washington." The three started to walk, the men quite vigilant of their surroundings.**

 **"I'm assuming that you're vampires?" Bella asked looking at each of them. "Well, have you heard of The Cold One's?" Spike snorted. "Those pansy vampires? Of course they're a bunch of sparkling pus-" "Spike." Angel cleared his throat shooting him a warning look. "Yes we do. How do you know about their kind?" Angel was quite curious. This woman seemed to draw danger at every corner. He noticed her heart stuttered and beat faster. "I'm being hunted by one. Since I was 17, this vampire has been hunting me for revenge for her mate. Me, being stupid enough I fell in love with a 17 year old vampire well trapped in a 17 year old's body." In a span of a minute Bella retold her story to the two vampires that apparently saved her life. "They left you by yourself to fend her off?" Angel shook his head. He was confused really. Why would they first of all take in a human without turning them? Second, why didn't they kill this Victoria?**

 **"Well, I can offer you a place. We might be vampires but we have a soul. Meaning we actually feel regret for our kills, we feel humanity at it's fullest. We protect people and we want to help you. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own. My friends and I own a Law Firm, we can help you. When this is all said and done you should be free to have your life back." Angel proposed. He watched Bella's face change into different expressions finding it amusing. He could tell she was going to be stubborn. "Just say yes Bella. You can't kill us so easily." Spike chuckled getting the inside joke. "Fine, but please I don't want to be a burden and since when did vampires own a Law Firm?" The three walked down the street towards the large building informing their new guest what there was all to see.**

 _ **AN: So next chapter Bella is introduced to the AI Team. She also get's to see first hand what lurks around in L.A. In my version Fred does NOT DIE. I hated that episode, but until next time.**_


	3. Wolfram & Hart

**AN: I love the reviews and appreciate who's still following this story.**

Chapter 3: Wolfram and Hart

Bella looked at the large doors in wonder and curiosity. Spike walked ahead on inside and Bella made a move to follow, but an arm stopped her. "Whoa, hold on there Bella. There's a lot you haven't seen and in this place it can be overwhelming." Angel gave her a smile. His brown eyes sparkled with knowledge and Bella could see the keen sense of protectiveness he held. "Sorry. Lead the way." Bella felt the blood rise in her cheeks and cursed her pale skin. Angel walked forward with Bella by his side and pushed open the doors, a rush of cool air welcomed them from the warm night.

Bella wasn't sure what she was seeing as she spun in a circle watching the _beings_. Large and small, green and yellow. Everywhere. Even some looked human, but Bella knew they were anything but. Some creatures had red eyes, yellow, green, hell some had no eyes. They either had horns or hair or both. Bella stuck close to Angel as he lead her around. They walked by a desk where a blonde perky woman sat. "Oh hey boss." Angel nodded at her with a smile. "That's Harmony. She's...okay." Bella chuckled. "Dumb blonde?" Bella snickered. Angel shook his head but nodded. "Yeah." Leading her to his office, there stood Spike and four others. "Guys this is Bella. Bella these are my friends and team. WinniFred "Fred" Burkle , Charles Gunn, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Lourne and you've met Spike."

Bella nodded giving a small smile taking a good look at them all. Lourne freaked her out just a little with the horns and what not but he was on Angela team for a reason but Bella wouldn't trust any of them until they proved themselves. "I found her yesterday being attacked by a stray vamp and tonight apparently being hunted."

"Hunted?" The woman, known as Fred asked. Bella got a friendly vibe from her. She was about 5'8 with long light brown hair, a friendly smile with purple glasses that seemed to fit her. "Yeah pet. 10 of them. It was crazy weird." From the way Spike wrapped his arm around Fred, Bella suspected they were a couple. Wesley looked to be 6'1, with short brown hair and a mini beard with a small smile. Gunn was probably the tallest standing at 6'3 **(These are their actual heights)** and he seemed friendly enough. He was dressed in a black suit with a blood red tie. "Nice to meet you Bella. Vampires aren't really known for feasting for one meal at once. That's strange." Gunn walked out of the room going to find as much research as possible. The green man made his way towards her, and Bella forced herself not to step back. He held out a hand and smiled a wide pretty smile. "Don't be afraid sweetie. I won't hurt you. The green can be a little overwhelming at first but I'm as sweet as cherry pie." Bella gave a laugh shaking his hand. "Mmm Cherry Pie." Bella hummed smiling. "I'm Lourne. Now what brought you here cupcake?" Lourne led her over to the dark red couch that sat in Angel's office as Bella re-spun her tale for those left in the room to hear.

"I've never heard of a human surviving life with a vampire, aside from our friends of course. Angel's the safest vampire to be around. Angel, I'll go show Bella a room she can stay in for now." Leading Bella out, Angel went to his desk. He looked at Fred, Spike and Wesley with a determined face. "We do the same thing we've always done. Protect the innocent. A red head is after her and we need to take precaution. I'm going out to find out who was in charge of this hunt. Show her around some, let her get acquainted."

* * *

"Why were you and your buddies after her?" Angel growled pushing the vampire against the brick wall. The vampire growled snapping his teeth. "We go after women every chance we get." The vampire smirked and winced as he was pushed harder against the wall. "Stop with the games Bryce. Answer the dam question." Bryce scoffed and laughed. "You scared she gonna die too? Every woman you ever cared about died. Yes I know about your little friend Cordelia, what a shame oh and insider says Fred almost _almost_ had it good didn't she? _Possessed_ they said. Don't worry you wont be around the human long enough to c-" Angel snarled punching Bryce through the thick wall. While on his back, Angel landed a swift punch to the face and grabbing Bryce's shirt with both hands as his eyes bored into his. "What's so special about her?" Bryce shook out of Angel's hold, not bothering to run. "You don't smell it? Her _essence_? It permeates the air. It smells so _good_. Beware Vampire because this human screams food, sex and trouble. I hope you know what you're protecting." Bryce disappeared into the night leaving Angel troubled. If that's what she smelled like to them, was it dangerous bringing Bella to Wolfram  & Hart? Could Angel even protect her?

An idea popped into his head and he frowned. It wasn't a good idea, but it could buy him time to track this Victoria, get in touch with these so called vampires she calls former family and it could possibly keep Bella safe, but why did Angel not feel so guilty about it the more he thought about it?

 **AN: What do you think the plan is? And how will it effect Bella?**


	4. Want or Need?

**Chapter 4: Want or Need?**

"Thank you Lourne." Bella smiled looking into his red eyes. It should have feared her since he had the eyes of her tormentor, but he was kind. He was alright. For now. He smiled in return, turning out the light and Bella fell into a slumber as soon as the door closed. She looked peaceful, but her dreams were anything but. She saw golden eyes frozen with hate, words that twisted her heart into agonizing pain; red eyes and a snarl across a pale face.

She mumbled words, a mumbling mess that turned into painful moans of despair and fear. Her voice rose higher and higher as those moans turned into soft whimpers which got louder and louder until she was crying out for help. Twisted faces with fangs, blood dripping from the tips. Kind brown eyes vacant as his head rolled to the floor. The people that let her in were dead, torn apart and drained. Bella watched in horror as the woman that's been hunting her stares her down with a chilling laugh, her red hair blowing even though they were in doors.

"You took my heart and now I will take yours." Victoria's voice was chilling and Bella knew her life was over. Victoria's hand ripped through Bella's chest grasping the bleeding pumping life source that kept humans alive. Bella's eyes widened, her body not yet catching up with the fact that her heart was gone. Leaning into Bella's ear, Victoria smiled with Bella's blood on her lips. "Wake up Bella. You can't run. Belllllla...Bellllllaaa." Victoria sung her name tauntingly as Bella's body sank to the floor in slow motion. "Bella...Wake up Bella..Bella...Bella."

Bella's eyes snapped open as darkness inked her vision. Bella screamed, her nightmare taking its toll. Cool hands shook her gently and the small lamp was turned on and Angel's worried face was in her vision. Bella took gasping breaths close to hyperventilating. Angel's hands reached out as he stroked the hair from her face and over her forehead. "Hey. Shh. It's just a dream." Bella's heart beat plummeted in her chest as she opened and closed her mouth trying to say something. Angel leaned closer trying to listen. "What is it?" Bella grasped onto his hand in a grip that _almost_ hurt. In a soft raspy voice Bella whispered the words, "She is going to find me." Bella broke into a fit of sobs and Angel held her head to his shoulder. He just stroked her hair making shushing noises. He was never good with comforting women. He rocked with her hoping it was helping her.

Angel's thoughts roamed to just a few hours ago and how he could buy this woman some time. Gunn was already tracking Victoria and a pattern for a rouge vampire. Gunn thought it would be best to contact the Cullen's to see if they could help track Victoria down. They owed Bella that much. Angel thought that plan wasn't so bad, but it was up to Bella to make that decision. He also thought of how to keep Bella untouched. It was something he never did, but he heard of it. To some vampires, it was like claiming a pet, or a mate. But he didn't see her as a pet nor mate. He just wanted to stake a claim of protection. Even cold One's know not to messed with a person bearing the mark of a vampire.

It would be up to her. Angel's face was in her hair smelling her unique scent. She smelled of flowers and something more _potent._ Not like a food source but Angel just couldn't place it. She smelled like home and that scared Angel. He didn't want to end up caring for this person. Not in _that_ way. Not the way he cared for Buffy. Not the way he cared for Cordelia. Not _them._ Not even Fred. Fred was his friend, and he cares very deeply for her. She was one of the few that saw something other than a vampire. She cared for him after seeing his true form in Pylea. He didn't want to care about this woman. He didn't want to lose anybody else. He was already running a hell hole. The women he cared for all died and Angel didn't know if he could handle it.

Bella sniffled, her cries non-existent. "She wont get to you. I wont let her." Why did he say that? Was he confident enough that this plan of his would work? Could he really mark her and save her life, or will she be marked for doom? They'd use her against him, but when have they never used anyone close to him to their advantage? It was futile, trying to war with himself. He was the vampire with a soul dammit. He wouldn't let her die, he'd find a way. "We have a few plans okay, but I need you to be on board."


	5. Simplicity

**Chapter 5: Simplicity**

 **AN: sorry this update took so long. I just started my first year in college so I've been busy. I will try updating on the weekends and maybe MWFs.**

Angel sat at his desk sifting through papers calculating the cost of the science division. Since Spike has been corporeal the spending has significantly gone down and that's what Angel was hoping happened. He hummed to himself as he kicked back thinking of what to do for the weekend. It's not like he could just take a break exactly but usually on a Friday him and the gang would order Chinese; of course he and Spike didn't eat, but they could participate. It made him feel human somewhat. But now he had another responsibility, another person in his care whether for a few months or however long she stayed. This is what Angel lived -died- for. It's been at least a week and he's been checking on Bella from time to time. Staff knew to not bother her as some called her Angel's pet as a joke but they knew not to mess with a bosses charge. Sure Angel would be ready for the time the Senior Partners decided they wanted something else from him and they would use one of his friends or Bella to get it.

With Bella, Angel had to tread the waters lightly. While she wasn't mentally unstable as Fred was being thrust into this world, this was something new to her and he didn't want to give her too bad of a scare. She was used to being around tamed vampires not the ones that jumped from the shadows ready to kill you just because..well she had a little experience. Angel ran through the plans he and Gunn came up with to her and she said she'd do it. She felt nothing towards The Cullen's but she was tired of running. Fred walked in with a blinding smile that had him curious and smiling himself. By the look on her face, she had some exciting news.

"Angel, are you busy?" Angel stood shaking his head with a smile. "Not at the moment. What can I do for you?" Fred came forward grabbing him by the hand and started leading him to the stairs. "Fred-" Fred looked back at him with determined excitement. "You have no idea what kind of person you've brought here. I've never thought it was possible, I mean it shouldn't be possible but it is! I mean sure this is Wolfram Hart and vampires and wolves and stuff exist but Angel, Bella is...special. Come on you need to see this!"

Following Fred upstairs, he wondered what Bella could be doing that has Fred so excited. They have a training room upstairs and Angel insisted they train every week to ensure their safety. Looking through the glass, Bella was somehow pushing Spike away with an invisible force field, who decided to charge at her from different angles. Every time he was pushed farther and farther away. "That doesn't scare her?" An employee walking by looked on. Fred shook her head in fascination. "No. If he looked normal, she wouldn't do it. It's like a danger thing. If her mind feels threatened then yes. Pretty soon she'll most likely get used to his face as well as Angels, I'm pretty sure she'd accompany us on some battles." Angel's curiosity was peaked, this girl had a mental and physical shield. Wesley suspected it was from the vampire bite she received a few years prior. He thinks it's manifested into a physical form as she had to protect herself from anything.

"Wait battles? Fred lets not get in too much over our heads. I'm happy she can protect herself but I don't think she'll stay long enough. Once Victoria is dead she'll be leaving. We'd have to show her the ropes which isn't hard, but do you think there's a place for her?" Fred chewed on her pen in thought. "I think so. I came from a hell dimension, mentally unstable and I found a place. She's being hunted by a cold one. They're more indestructible than you are. She's gifted. She belongs in the supernatural world. Either she's here or she's dead with normal people. She carries the supernatural activity with her where she goes. She has venom running through her veins. She belongs somewhere Angel and with The Cullen's, I know she'd die faster than with us. She's talked about it. How she likes what we do. She knows the risk."

Angel looked back at Bella who high fives Spike as she smiles. He already told himself he'd risk it. He'd protect this woman because she needed it. But could he let her risk her life? If she wanted to she could. He wasn't her father brother or lover. He was a vampire with a soul looking out for a human. "If she wants to, but I train her." Angel walked inside the room to join the two. He'd teach her the basics.

Fred smiled. Angel didn't know it, but she and Spike sure did. The old geezer was falling for her. Yes Angel protects humans but he's not a contact type of person. Angel is distant. To even his friends to an extent but he's never personally trained anybody since Cordelia. She was sure Bella would be good for him. She was different. And Angel needed a change in his dark skies.


	6. Markings

**An: I know that it has been a long time since I have updated. College life is stressful already but I have the time, so here it goes.**

 **Chapter 6: Markings**

 **Training between Bella and Angel were going smoothly and Bella was a quick learner at defending herself. That's all** **Angel showed her since she could take care of her own being the daughter of a cop. The Cullen's were to show up in two weeks time and Angel was growing anxious. He was ready to find the threat and eliminate it. Tonight he was going to talk to Bella about his plan. It was a little life changing but he figured it would be the best bet.**

 **After showering Angel made his way to Bella's room, knocking quietly a soft 'come in' welcomed him inside and he smiled. "Hey. What's up?" Making his way toward her bed he sat down and pat a spot next to him. Bella followed suit sitting facing toward him. Water dripped from her hair as she rubbed the towel through it. "I've figured out a way that may keep you protected. Even in WolframHart, we have our ocassional situations." Bella nodded signaling him to continue. Angel has never felt so nervous before as he rubbed the back of his neck.**

 **"Just hear me out. In our world as you know, not many humans survive. And you're not an exception. To some it makes it look like a pet to master connection but really it's a protective mark. I don't have venom but I have actual fangs which of course leaves puncture holes. For you to change we'd have to do this whole blood thing which is a lot and that's not what I plan on doing and-" A small warm hand covered his mouth. "You're rambling Angel." Bella smiled and removed her hand. "What you're saying is, until you find Victoria you want to mark me? It'll keep me protected until the threat is removed yes?"**

 **Angel nodded. Bella took in a deep breath. "So what are the side effects?" She stood and walked to the bathroom hanging the towel up. "See, from what's been told, the marker is in tune the marked. Whereas I can feel when you're in danger, I know what you need without you telling me and vise versa. The main concern is your safety. Seeing it will ward off vampires, and other creatures." Bella hummed, her lips pursed together. "Don't you vampires have mating marks?" "Yes we do. Usually it's between two vampires. Blood is transferred and scents mix. With humans it is quite different. We still leave puncture marks which seal over with a clear liquid which then hardens. And it usually happened during intercourse."**

 **"I see. I don't see a harm in it and it just might keep Edward off my back. I say that because he called today pleading for me to take him back. He left me in the woods and with that my heart and the love I had for him." Angel shook his head. As old as Edward is, he should know better than to treat a woman like that. Angel doesn't have much room to talk since without his soul he'd be ruthless, but still now Angel was a gentleman.**

 **Angel stood to leave and a hand stopped him. "When do you want to do this?" He looked down into Bella's eyes and a feeling came over him. "Whenever you want to Bella." Angel pulled away shaking his head. It felt like he was in a trance. "Okay, tonight if that's okay because I'd rather have this done as soon as possible." Angel nodded and left the room; his thoughts roaming around. He passed Wesley who looked on with concern. "Are you alright Angel?" Angel kept walking and over his shoulder he mumbled out a quick "Fine."**

 **Going into his room, Angel plopped on the bed. Running a hand over his face he sighed. A bright light started to fill his vision and he squinted. The light started to fade out as he could make out a body shape. "Cordelia?" Angel was curious. This was not the first time she appeared and his first thought that something big was coming. "Angel. Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist. Yes I'm here but I came down for a personal matter. You better stop being Mr. Moody and Mopey and stop over thinking it." Angel cocked his head to the side. "What?" Cordelia groaned and threw her hands in the air. She at next to Angel. "Vampires can be dense. The marking. You know what you're feeling. Don't hold back. I've seen you two. The late nights where you two watch tv, talking, training, mini missions. Bella." A cloudy fog apperead and like a mirror it showed the few times of him and Bella. "You're worring. This will be good for you. She's a walking magnet for danger." She smiled patting Angels hand.**

 **"I know you Angel. It's okay to embrace this. She's the only one that wasn't thrust into this world. When they're thrust into this world, they end up dead or like me. Bella on the other hand, joined into this willingly. She bares the mark of a cold one and now she'll bare one from a true vampire. It's okay to fall in love Angel."**

 **Angel shook his head standing up. "Not for me. Look what happened to Buffy, you...what almost happened to Fred. How is Bella any different?" Cordelia smiled and stood hugging him. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "She's meant to be in your world Angel."**


	7. Are you Ready?

**Chapter 7: Are you ready?**

 **"Are you ready?" Bella laid still, her breathing calm as she watched Angel. "Yes." She whispered. This was to keep her safe until danger was gone. His warm lips touched her skin and she felt a jolt of electricity that made her shiver. Angel closed his eyes for a moment feeling it too.**

 **He gently bit down on her neck, tasting her sweet blood but also something else. Something he couldn't put his hand on exactly, but he liked it. His tongue slid over the wound infusing his saliva within her blood stream. He licked the wound clean and stayed still. He couldn't seem to move. He was rooted in place like a trance that he couldn't shake.**

 **"Angel?" Bella raised her hand to his face and gasped softly at another jolt of electricity. Brown eyes met caramel with yellow infused eyes and suddenly his lips were on hers and her hair was wrapped around his hand tightly. Their feverish kisses turned into soft trails as clothes were removed and little words were exchanged. There was nothing to be said as neither had no control over an action.**

 **That one taste and one bite had them in a world where nothing mattered, their bodies moved together like a song that just kept playing over and over. Each sound, touch, taste, smell brought waves of pleasure that neither never experienced before. Angel didn't expect it to go like this, he knew he had feelings, but he didn't think he'd make love to her. Not tonight and not so soon. He didn't have time to think though. He wanted to give her all he could offer. And that's what he did.**

* * *

 **After a night of passion Angel laid in bed with Bella draped over his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair lost in thought. He didn't regret what they did by no means as it felt right. He was a little worried about her reaction. Was it too soon? Did she regret it? How would they tell the guys? "Hey..you okay?" Bella's voice brought him back to reality and he smiled. "I'm all good. You okay?" Bella smiled at him as well. "Never better." Angel rolled over bringing her with him. He looked up at her and looked into her eyes, looking for what, he didn't know but it was enough for him.**

 **"So, what does this make us?" She asked sitting up. Angel followed her lead and brought her into his lap. "What do you want to be?" Bella looked up at him and down to her lap. "Does it makes us mates in a sense since you did mark me and it DID lead to sex." Angel nodded. "Yes, but I won't push you to something you don't want to be, but if you accept this..you're mine Bella." Angel growled into her ear. The vampire in him coming out just a little. Bella truly looked at Angel and thought about the last few weeks they had, the way they got closer. He saved her life. Twice. He was something different.  
**

 **Bella sat up straight and held Angel's face in her hands. "I want you." That was all he needed to hear as he pulled her closer to him. His eyes shifted to a bright yellow. The vampire was out out to play.**


	8. The Announed

**Chapter 8: The Announced**

 **Angel nuzzled Bella's hair as she slept peacefully. Angel was finally content in his place. Cordelia was right; he needed to let go. Bella turned over snuggling into Angel's side letting out a contended sigh. "Morning." She murmured snuggling even closer. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" Angel ran his fingers through her hair. Bella smiled looking refreshed. "Great. I slept great." Bella leaned up to kiss his jaw and sat up slowly and stretching. "What time is it?" Angel looked over at the clock on the table beside his bed. "A little past 9." Bella nodded standing with the sheet wrapped around her. "I'm gonna go shower. Wanna come?" Bella gave him a smirk and Angel followed suite with a laugh.**

 **Thirty minutes later the two were in Angel's office discussing the aparent arrival of The Cullens in the next few days. "According to my people in the outside this red head has been in contact with one of the the cold ones and plans to follow them out here in order to get to Bella. I say we let them come, keep a tight lock and catch this bitch." Gunn sat down in the chair shrugging.**

 **"Is this really going to come down to a fight?" Fred sat on the edge of the couch with Spike standing at her side. "Luv it's gonna come to a fight, a damn bloody good one.."Bella sighed and nodded looking to Angel. "I want this over. She's all there is to worry about Angel." Angel sat back and looked at his team. Angel had an idea but he didn't like it.**

 **"Bella...would you be okay staying in your apartment for the next few days so at least it will look like you're on you're own? We can set up something." Wesley raised a brow. "Are you suggesting Bella be bait? I like you. Nothing against you Bella but Cold Ones are smart and if you're staying here they could plan against that."**

 **Bella nodded understanding. "Just don't leave me alone, that's all I ask." Angel stood and pulled Bella to his chest. "Never. You'll be fine. One of us will be with you all the way. _I_ will be with you at all times. I have no heartbeat, they won't know." Bella nodded into his chest. "Okay. Let's do it."**

 **Angel was in a different bed this time with Bella in his arms. The apartment was actually still full of life and Angel realized there's a clan out there wanting his mate. "Whatcha thinking about?" Angel shook his head and looked down at her. "Just about why these apartments still have people. I thought it was getting torn down. That means that it was a ploy. Somebody wants you."**

 **Bella sat up scooting under his arm. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure out what's going on..together." Bella nuzzled his neck and Angel hummed in satisfaction. "I know..I just don't like a threat looming over our heads." "Me neither. Angel?"**

 **Angel looked down at her in question. "Thank you." Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "For what?" Bella kissed his lips. "Saving me." Angel smiled. "We help the helpless.." Bella laughed. "No you help all the pretty girls in need." Angel laughed too. "That too." They were interrupted by a knock. Bella looked to Angel with her brow furrowed. Angel nodded and Bella walked to the door with a soft, "Coming!" Bella opened her door to a surprise.**

 **AN:Cliffy! I don't know if the cliff hanger is dry but here it is folks...**


	9. Chapter 9: A Whitlock on the Horizon

**Chapter 9: A Whitlock on the Horizon**

"Jasper." Bella said his name with name with no confusion or fear. Jasper was different than she remembered. His hair still the same honey blonde curls but his eyes made him look more..feral. They were a bright red with specks of gold. He wore western clothes with cowboy boots.

He looked relieved to see her. "Bella. May I come in..I don't have much time- is there someone here?" He cocked his head to the side and was instantly in her doorway creating a protective barrier between the human and the unknown.

Angel emerged from the shadows, his face betraying nothing. "I appreciate you trying to protect her but she's safe with me." Bella moved around Jasper with a small smile on her lips. "Jasper, this is Angel. My mate. We met a few months ago. He saved me from a couple of vamps. Angel, this is Jasper. Now, why are you here and is that bitch following you?"

Jasper was stunned. He didn't expect to find a true vampire living with his brothers ex-girlfriend, nonetheless her mate. But it's Bella we're talking about here...danger like a moth to a flame.

"Nice to meet you. I've been away from the Cullens since after your party. I've been with my coven Peter and Charlotte. Peter knows things, not like Alice but he just knows shit. Anyway, he told me to head here and help you when Victoria comes which should be soon. If the calculations are correct The Cullens should be here in about four hours."

Angel hummed pulling Bella close, not comfortable with the proximity between Bella and Jasper. "Then you need to leave. Your scent can't be here. Hunt, scope out. I'll give you my number so you can call to check in. I have a few members of my team with me...they are off limits. Understand? I will kill you if anything happens to them, especially the girl." Angel knew how innocent Fred could look which made her an easy target but he and Spike would have a field day if anything happened to her.

Jasper nodded and as quickly as he came, he was gone. "You didn't tell me Jasper was a human drinker." Bella looked at him with a small smile and said, "that's because he wasn't when I last saw him. Calm down big boy. Everything is fine." Angel sighed and led Bella to the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled her down to his lap. "You don't understand. Every woman I have ever had in my life was ripped away from me. Darla, Buffy, Kate, Cordelia, and almost Fred. Used against me in some way and force. You are everything to me Bella. If I were to lose you, then I would truly have no reason to be here. I've found you and I'll be damned to let you go."

Bella turned in his arms to face him. She said nothing but hoped to convey what she could in her eyes. Angel leaned down and kissed her lips slowly. "We need to be prepared."

True to Jasper's words a knock sounded at the door 4 hours later. Bella walked to the door, not sure what was coming at her. Angel was behind her all the way, a blade in his hand. He nodded at Bella, giving her a que. As planned she opened the door stepping back quickly as Angel pulled in the first thing he got his hands on. Shoving the body against the wall, he was face to face with a golden eyed boy that looked the age of 17 or 18.

"Well you're certainly not Victoria..." "No, I'm Edward...how do you exist?" His eyes flickered over to the small petite presence standing behind Angel. "Bella! Thank god you're okay! Let go of me..I came for Bella." He looked at her desperately. "We need to get you out of here..she's coming and I can keep you safe." Bella ignored him completely glancing at Carlisle. "You mind?" Bella nodded towards Edward and Carlisle understanding the silent request walked towards Edward with an irritated sigh... "Son..just listen please. You can't do this to her. If you would stop and think..you have a knife to your neck which is actually cutting your skin and a true vampire at your neck ready to attack you for posing an attack on his mate."

Angel stepped back moving to Bella's side. "We have a plan to get rid of Victoria, we need to make her believe Bella is here in her own. By tomorrow night she should be here. What do you propose?"


End file.
